callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
John Price (Original)
:For the World War II character see Price (World War II) :For the achievement/trophy, see Prisoner 627. Captain John Cutscene to Just Like Old Times reveals his first name Price, callsign Bravo Six, is an English character featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, a member of the British SAS. He often carried a modified M4A1 and wore a boonie hat during field operations. In Modern Warfare 2 (set five years after the first game), Price was incarcerated in a Russian gulag. He is later rescued and becomes a field commander of Task Force 141. He is voiced by Billy Murray, who is known for playing gangster Johnny Allen in Eastenders. Due to similarities with a previous Call of Duty character of the same name, appearance and other apparent overlaps, some fans have conjectured a possible relationship between the two Prices, the most common being that they are father and son. But it's possible because of the 70 year gap between both game's that they could be grandfather and grandson. Biography SAS Lieutenant Assassination of Imran Zakhaev Fifteen years prior to the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Lieutenant in the 22nd SAS Regiment, and was under the command of Captain MacMillan on a covert operation to assassinate Imran Zakhaev near Chernobyl, Ukraine. While Price was believed to have killed Zakhaev with an M82, Zakhaev survived with a severed arm. The duo were then swarmed by Zakhaev's forces, and in the ensuring firefight, MacMillan was crippled by a falling Mi-28 helicopter. Price carried MacMillan to the extraction point, where they were rescued after holding their ground against Ultranationalists. helicopter during the mission Crew Expendable.]] SAS Captain In the events of Modern Warfare, Price held the rank of Captain and led a SAS squad, designated "Bravo Team", from the Bering Strait to Russia, to Azerbaijan and finally back to Russia. Under his command throughout the events were Gaz and then-Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish, in addition to others such as Mac, Arem, Barton, Wallcroft and Griffen. Bering Strait After meeting MacTavish, Bravo Team assaults a cargo ship containing a nuclear device. Price is puzzled to see that there is Arabic writing on the container and are attacked by MiG-29 fighters. They escape to the helicopter. Soap however almost slips off by Price grabs him in time from falling to his death. Rescuing Codename "Nikolai" Their next mission takes them to Russia, where they work with Sgt. Kamarov's loyalists to rescue their informant Nikolai. Kamarov however kept delaying them so they could help the Loyalists beat the Ultranationalists in the village, but gives in after Gaz holds him off the of a cliff. Price and Soap then storm the house Nikolai is in. Inside, when the power is cut by Gaz, they kill Ultranationalists Viktor and Sasha, and three others before they get Nikolai. Shot Down They extract Nikolai on a chopper, only to get shot down. They fight their way to the extraction point. Along the way they save the life of an Old Farmer. They then make their way to the evacuation helicopters with the help of an AC-130H Spectre. Safehouse After receiving some valuable intel from Nikolai, Price leads the team to Azerbaijan to capture Khaled Al-Asad after he set off a nuclear device concealed in his capital city, killing thousands of marines. The team fights their way through his defenses and captures Al-Asad inside his safehouse, where Price tortures him for info. Price then learns that Imran Zakhaev is still alive and executes Al-Asad. Price tells the rest of the team about his past mission to assassinate Zakhaev. The team is then extracted by a unit of Force Recon Marines led by SSgt. Griggs. Victor Zakhaev After escaping the Ultranationalists, Price leads a joint task force (SAS, Marines, Loyalists) in capturing Victor Zakhaev. This mission take them through an abandoned city in Russia and through a 5 story building. Price orders Soap to take Zakhaev's weapon. The mission fails when Victor Zakhaev commits suicide. 15,000 Nukes at stake Victor's death deeply affects Imran Zakhaev who threatens to launch missiles at the United States, but Imran still launches them. The SAS and Marines then fight through the facility, deactivating the nukes. in the mission Game Over. The screenshot itself, however, is from the reveal trailer of Modern Warfare 2.]] Chased by Imran Zakhaev After deactivating the Nukes, Price, Gaz, Griggs and Soap are chased on a highway in trucks, but an enemy Hind takes out the bridge. A tanker truck blows up, badly wounding Price and the others. Griggs and Gaz are killed but Price managed to slide his M1911 to MacTavish, who kills Zakhaev and his bodyguards when they are distracted by the arrival of a Loyalist helicopter gunship. Afterwards, a Russian medic can be seen trying, seemingly in vain, to revive Price, but Soap and Price are taken to Russian hospital's. It seems that Price was captured by the Ultranationists and sent to a Russian gulag, as they succeed in taking control of Russia. Task Force 141 Between the events of Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Price has spent his time locked up in the gulag in Russia, only to be rescued by Task Force 141. Initially, Price points an AK-47 at Roach's face, but after recognizing MacTavish, he relents and joins the unit and MacTavish returns the M1911 pistol used to kill Zakhaev at Roach. In 'The Gulag']] in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (when Soap returns the pistol, he says "This belongs to you, sir.", a reference to the first Modern Warfare). After his rescue from the gulag, Price reprises his role as a Captain, and is present in Task Force 141's mission briefings. Missile in the Air Price helps the Task Force in the attempt to kill new Ultranationalist leader Vladimir Makarov. He joins the Task Force as a specialist in the mission Contingency seemingly to destroy a submarine, only to launch a missile towards the United States with the purpose of using an EMP on Washington D.C. The missile launch saves the lives of Sergeant Foley, Corporal Dunn, and James Ramirez. Betrayed by Shepherd Price later investigates an arms deal in Afghanistan with MacTavish, only to be attacked by Shepherd's men. Price attempts to warn Ghost and Roach about Shepherd, only to figure out that they were killed by Shepherd. Intent on revenge Price asks Makarov for intel on Shepherd's location, on the premise that "the enemy of my enemy is my friend". Makarov gives up information that Shepherd uses Site Hotel Bravo, and telling Price that he'll "see him in hell" to which Price replies "Looking forward to it. Give my regards to Zakhaev if you get there first." Price and MacTavish evacuate the aircraft graveyard with the help of Nikolai. Revenge on Shepherd ]] The two in the face of Sheperd's betrayal decide to avenge Roach, Ghost, The Task Force and themselves. They head to Site Hotel Bravo. They find themselves fighting Shadow Company a very expert like unit, (If the player at the beginning of "Just like old times" messes up killing the guards Price will say "Soap these aint you average muppet's) They fight their way through the facility, and pursue Shepherd on a Zodiac though a river. Killing Shepherd Price eventually shoots down Shepherd's Pave Low, but the Zodiac he and MacTavish are on falls down a waterfall. MacTavish is separated from Price and attempts to kill Shepherd, only for Shepherd to counter that attack and stab MacTavish with his own knife. Just as Shepherd is about to kill MacTavish, Price tackles Shepherd, engaging him in a lengthy hand-to-hand fight. Price is close to being overpowered by Shepherd, but is saved when MacTavish pulls the knife out of his chest and throws it at Shepherd's eye, killing the treacherous general. Price wakes up and starts to patch up Soap's injuries as much as he can. The two are then evacuated by Nikolai, who informs them of a potential hiding place. During the course of the betrayal, Price and MacTavish are labeled as wanted war criminals. Gallery PriceBlackKitmask.png|Captain Price (with the gas mask on) in his Black Kit. PriceWoodland.png|Captain Price wearing his woodland outfit. Capt. Price Museum Contingency.jpg|Captain Price wearing his winter outfit from Contingency. lev rifle--article_image.jpg|Price in the Gulag John_Price.jpg|Price during the early stages of his military career. MW2_Captain_Price.jpg|Price in his early days in the SAS. Captain Price CoD4.jpg|Captain Price as he appears in Call of Duty 4 Captain Price Afghanistan.jpg|Captain Price in Afghanistan File:PriceACR.png|Price can briefly be seen with an ACR in Just Like Old Times. Quotes :See John Price/Quotes. Trivia *His serial number at the end of "Endgame" is 9051210. *Like the tandems Soap-Price (in Call of Duty 4) and Roach-Soap (in Modern Warfare 2), Price and Captain MacMillan were close partners, one always having a higher rank than the other. In the beginning of One Shot, One Kill, MacMillan says to Price - "Remember what I've taught you." *When the player looks at him, his name is "Captain Price" - the only name featured to have an unabbreviated rank. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Soap seems to inherit this distinction, as he is similarly titled without abbreviation, as "Captain MacTavish". Price retains his unabbreviated rank in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 except in the level Endgame. General Shepherd is also given an unabbreviated rank at some points. *In the [http://www.gametrailers.com/video/vladimir-putins-call-of-duty/27119 fake review of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare by Putin] (made by Infinity Ward),at 0:31, we can see Cpt. Price in the Middle East among the Marines in his "usual" outfit (with the boonie hat) camouflaged with desert MARPAT (digital pattern of the USMC). *When Kamarov, Soap, Price and Gaz are sniping from the bridge in Blackout, if the player shoots a group of terrorists fast enough, Price will say something like "Nice shooting. MacMillan would've been proud," or, "MacMillan would be impressed." In the way that Price says these lines, it implies that Soap is already familiar with MacMillan. Price could also just be reminiscing of his past missions with MacMillan. *Price's time in the gulag seems to have physically aged him, as when Roach find him in The Gulag, his mustache and beard is made up of mostly gray hairs. *If one looks at the museum display that Price is in (the snowy one), they'll find that his animation is exactly the same one that is peformed in F.N.G. *Price shares some similar traits with The Rock's Sean Connery as John Mason. **Both of their first names are "John". **They are both Captains in the British S.A.S. **They were both imprisoned without trial. **They both are of old age, have white/gray beards, and wore a beanie hat. **Both are well-trained in hand-to-hand combat. **They both use an M4A1 rifle in shootouts. *In Endgame, just before the player gets on the Zodiac, if the player looks at Price's name, his rank is abbreviated. The abbreviated rank can also be seen just before Soap and Price fall off the waterfall. *In Game Over, Captain Price is lying on his side with his feet towards Zakhaev looking at the player, however after Zakhaev is shot and the player's view moves back to him, he's facing the opposite direction, his feet facing inwards to the bridge crash lying on his back, he wouldn't have been able to do that without standing up and then going back down again. *Captain Price is never seen without some form of head wear, even in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 despite his boonie hat's strap being behind his head it remains on after falling down a waterfall and a vicious fight with General Shepherd. Or even while he was a prisoner in the gulag, he was wearing a beanie (or toque.) However, his hair, or partial lack of it, is visible in Crew Expendable. *Price seems to be an excellent fighter considering his age. We know his assassination attempt on Zahkaev was 20 years ago and he must have been in his 20s then making him at least 40, and unlikely to reappear if we have another time skip in MW3. SAS recruits are usually in their early 20s, since he was a lieutenant during the flashback missions in COD4 that would suggest he had been with the SAS for a while, though he could have ranked up fast given his talent, and was probably in his mid to late 20s. 20 years later he would most likely be in his mid to late 40s. , not Roach) partner in Cliffhanger.]] *In the artbook for Modern Warfare 2, it says Price was originally going to be the leader in Cliffhanger and the player would play as Soap, not Roach. *Before Endgame, in Price's profile, it says he was a former SAS captain and former TF141 specialist. This is because he is a wanted man along with Soap, who may also not have a rank during the time *Even in the SAS pictures of Price he has the beard from The Gulag even though he had only a mustache before. *His Callsign, Bravo Six, is a direct reference to the 1986 war movie ''Platoon'', Where Cpt. Harris' Callsign is exactly the same as Price's. *Price shares many similarities with famous real world SAS operative, John 'Mac' MacLeese, who was involved in the Iranian Embassy siege by the SAS in May 1980. They share the same first name, signature handle-bar mustache, and similar amount of combat experience and years of service in the SAS. Price may have been based on Mac. *Price may have been scripted to die in Game Over, however Infinity Ward decided to keep him alive and have a role in the sequel. If the noclip cheat is turned on while the Loyalist is trying to revive Price, one can see that the Loyalist just stops trying to revive him after a few seconds. *In the last intel piece found in Black Ops the fate of Mason after the events of the game is elaborated upon, it is stated that as of 1978 the CIA sent out a "burn notice" (a blacklisting where an agent is fired from his organization and his legal identity and bank assets are removed) on Mason and have assigned a joint American/SAS team to assassinate him as a threat to national security. A young SAS recruit by the name of Jonathan is listed as a talented and motivated soldier suitable for the task of leading the team, and curiously his last name is blanked out but seems to be 5 spaces long implying this man to be a young John Price. If this is in fact the Price from the Modern Warfare series, and not say a relative of his or a different character entirely, than he is far older than originally thought. *To clarify the above point, for a British soldier to join the SAS they first have to have served 3 years in the British military, which at the earliest you can only join at age 16, meaning that at the very least Price is 19 years old as of his job to kill Mason in 1978, 37 as of the Zakaev assassination attempt in 1996, 52 in 2011 during COD4, and 57 in 2016 as of MW2. It seems highly unlikely that any soldier, SAS or otherwise, would stay a foot soldier well into their old age and would rather retire if they weren't going to become a higher ranked officer. Given the age discrepancy it is likely that Treyarch just put this tidbit in the game as a reference to Infinity Ward's games rather than canonically placing their Call of Duty games in the same story as Modern Warfare. *Furthermore during Contingency in the mission briefing Shepherd calls Captain Price by the nickname of son when he tells him to get his mind right and focus on the mission. The word son is often used by higher rank officers to imply a clear difference in age and authority to the soldiers that follow their orders, Shepherd would not have said this to Price if they were closer in age to each other than previously thought making the idea that John Price is Jonathan unlikely. *There are some notable similarities between Victor Reznov and John Price. They both had flashback missions that expanded upon their back story, both were the rank of Captain, were close friends with the protagonists of the games they appeared in and had a tendency to rescue said protagonists, and were both put in prison and betrayed by their superiors, though Reznov was betrayed and then put in prison while Price was put in prison and then betrayed when he got out. *On Game Informer's list of "30 Characters Who Defined a Decade" , Captain John Price was #13. *In the end credits rap done by Sergeant Griggs in Call of Duty 4 he calls Captain Price by the name Jonathan Price, which means that John is intended to be a nickname for Captain Price though unlike with Soap his men only call him by his rank and last name instead of a designated nickname. Furthermore this tidbit adds to speculation regarding the identity of the mysterious SAS agent in Black Ops named Jonathan. *Price shares the same first name as Soap. Videos thumb|left|300px|Captain Price's speech during the intro to Endgame thumb|right|300px|Captain Price's speech during the cut scene in Just Like Old Times References es:John Price Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Task Force 141 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Captains Category:Modern Warfare Series Category:Playable Characters Category:British Category:Characters Category:Captains Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3